


Demon's Kiss

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, KISS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: The world of KISS is real.  All people have face markings, powers, and some have wings or something else.  Gene, Paul, Tommy, and Eric came from there to be rock stars on Earth.  While the portal that brought them to Earth buried their memories of their home, they remember some things, which is where their makeup and costumes come from. But they stayed too long on Earth and forgot about home. The Sovereign (leader) of their islands, because the band is her circle and one of them is her mate, came to bring them home after her mother died and give her the throne and the quest to bring them home.





	1. Part 1

A while ago in another universe:

A young woman, red/orange hair, wings, with a white face with red flame markings on her eyebrows, stood near a young man with black wing like markings on his eyes. She was dressed in red, he in black. Their three friends were gathering their items they were taking on their trip.

"Firebird, come with us. You know you are a part of the band." Demon said to her.

She sighed. " You know I can't, Demon. I'm the Sovereign's daughter." 

He stared down into her eyes and then started to lower his head.

"Demon, com'on!" Starchild called. "You know we can't keep the portal open long! We've got to go be rock stars!"

Demon sighed and pulled back. "We'll be back soon, I swear. Wait for me". Then turned and ran to his friends They entered the portal and it closed behind them.

Firebird whispered "I'll wait forever."

Forty Earth years later:

KISS had decided to have auditions for a KISS cover band to help celebrate an anniversary. Not the best idea as most of the kids sent through by their management weren't that great. At least they had agreed to only five bands a day and only five songs per band. But that meant they got repeats of most of their main songs. To the point they didn't even want to play them themselves any more.  
Gene was handed a clip board with the details of the next band as the stagehands cleared away the last band's stuff from the stage and set up one more mic stand. With a sigh, Gene read some of the details of the last band of the day. "I hope this one is decent. At least it's different. Has 5 members."

"Five?" Paul asked. "Who could that be?"

Gene handed him the clipboard, "Don't know, doesn't say. Just glad the day's almost over."

In the shadows of offstage, the next group was whispering.

"They look weird plain face. Sovereign, are you sure it's them?"

The cloaked figure replied "Yes, that's them. Remember they have to blend in here. And the memories of home have been buried so they don't give it away."

A stagehand came up to them. "Okay, it's your turn now. Good luck. Hope you are better than most of the guys."

The cloaked figure took off her cloak and moved with the rest of her group onto the dark stage. They plugged in their guitars as their drummer took his place. Checking they were ready, the drummer gave the beat with his sticks.

KISS, barely looking interested, watched as the band entered the stage. Both Gene and Paul thought they caught a flash of red and gold as one member moved into place. Eric and Tommy weren't paying that much attention as they heard, yet again, the opening cords of "Rock And Rock All Nite" from the stage.

Until the lights came up. THE FIFTH MEMBER WAS FEMALE AND DRESSED IN RED AND GOLD!!! Her top looked like a slightly padded crossed bands in a halter style, red leggings, and red scaled boots that looked like a hawk's claws. Her eye makeup looked like fire curling up from her eyes, red lined in black.

She danced to the song and their Demon. Played as well as the original band. The whole band did. She sang the chorus, too. Blending in nicely.

Matter of fact, the band was damn good. Gene, Paul, Eric, and Tommy sat with the jaws dropped. At least they finally had a winner. Almost wished they had more than five songs as they did most of their choices that the other bands didn't do. As the band finished up, their Starchild did the usual "Good night, New York!".. And they started to exit the stage.

Gene took the clipboard back from Paul and tried to flip the pages. "Wait, wait! Er, Red, Red!!!"  
The woman walked back to her mic with a slight smile. "Firebird."

"Uh?"'

"Name's Firebird. You have a question?"

Gene swallowed. Damn, but she looked familar somehow. "Er, yeah, why" he gestered. "Why this?"

The woman laughed. "Well, there was no way I was going to blend in, so might as well stick out."

Gene, gathering some wits back. "Okay, I'll give you that. But why hide? Not let us know right off."

"And do you thing your management would have let us through? I rock as hard as the boys." Her band chuckled. Then their eyes were pulled to the back of the auditorium. An odd noise started to come from there. KISS turned to look just as an odd opening began to widen.

The woman on the stage swore in a language the men didn't know as she took off her guitar. She handed it to one of her band mates as KISS turned back to the stage. She shook herself and WINGS popped from her back. She took a couple of steps back and then ran and launched herself off the stage. Her band's faces and costumes changed, still white face with markings, and some of the them started to show off powers.

As the woman glided over the 4 men, they felt a warmth from her wings. She flew past them to confront the creatures coming out of the portal. The leader she attacked right away and then hurled him to the stage. One of her band mates put his boot on the thing to keep it there. She threw a couple of fire balls and turned back to glide to the stage. Her bandmates drove the rest of the creatures back into the portal.

She landed on the stage again and immediately hauled up the creature by the front of his outfit. "Who sent you and why??"

The creature laughed. "My master sent me to take care of rivals."

The woman glared at him. "Then you can tell him you failed." She hurled him back through the portal. "Now."

She and the four men on stage sent their power to close the portal. And the auditorium was quiet again.

The woman sighed, and shook her wings back into the cape they had been before. She looked to the four men in the audience who were standing with their mouths open. "Sorry about that. I think I know who ordered that. And his minions are not the best or the most effecent. It was not a good way to have memories brought forth."

She pulled a card from her costume top. "My name is Firebird. And yes, the world of KISS, Kistopia is our island, is real. It's where you are from. If you want more of an explanation, you'll find us here for awhile."

She tossed the card which Gene plucked from the air. KISS took enough time to get their brains back on line that the group got out of the building and disappeared. 

"What just happened?" Eric managed first.

Gene, looking unsettled. "I don't know. But...did she look just a bit...familiar?"

Paul nodded. "Like we knew her a long time ago, makeup, costume and all."

The four men looked at each other. Gene said "I think we need to talk about what happened tomorrow. And maybe... take her up on the offer."

The next day, Firebird and her guards were in their apartment. The building was owned by their people so they had a place to come and go from their universe. She had human flesh tone makeup on in case anyone came to their door. They all wore black outfits that fit in on earth for the time being. The men busied themselves sending items back to their world as the Sovereign just sat and waited for a knock on the door. Hoping for one and fearing none.

One of the men brought her a tall glass of special iced tea he had brewed up. "Sovereign, if it's them, they will be here."

She sighed. "But what if they have been here too long? I can hope, but..."

The was a knock at the door. The men, still as they would be home, got out of the line of sight from the door. Firebird put her glass down and went to the door.

She opened it and smiled. "Gentlemen, we have guests."

She ushered the 4 members of KISS into the apartment and to comfortable chairs in the living room. One of the guards brought in a tray of ice tea for their guests as Firebird wiped off her makeup.  
Gene waved off the drinks "We don't drink."

The guard said. "It's ice tea. We don't drink either. None of us do on our world."

Firebird laughed lightly and then produced a small fireball she played with a moment. "Could you imagine anyone with powers drunk? We can't even stand the taste of alcohol."

She sent away the fireball and sat back down on her chair. "I gather you have questions. Probably had some intense dreams last night, too."

The band looked at each other before Gene finally admitted, "Er, yeah. And you seem to be in more than a few of them. At least in mine."

Firebird nodded. "Your memories are coming back. We went to school and grew up together. You all were my circle."

Gene looked a bit surprised. "But...you're so much younger than us."

Firebird chuckled. "Not really. You just age faster here on Earth. When or if you go back, you'll become younger than you are here, and healthier."

Paul looked amazed. "I like that idea."

Gene hemmed a few moments and looked at the rest of the band. They waved him on to ask whatever he wanted.

He took a drink from his ice tea. "So....who's the Sovereign now? Your mother still?"

Firebird smiled a little, knowing it meant he was remembering more. "I am. My mother took ill and handed the title to me before she passed. She even handed me a quest. To come find you and bring you home."'

"Why?" Gene asked.

"Because you are my circle. And one of you..." She took a deep breathe. "One of you is my mate."

The four men were startled. They looked at each other before Gene asked. "How do you know?"

She sighed again. "Sovereigns are different from the rest of our people, for some reason. We have one, maybe two, mates for life. Fate or nature or whatever decided it. Other than the fact our circle becomes our friends in childhood, we don't seem to have much choice it in. Except for the fact it matches powers for powers. Because some just don't match well. Just by chance all four of you match with my power. So it could be any of you. But there is one, definitely. 

"When we get of age, our body changes a bit and we put out a scent that our mate can smell. The rest in the circle will also recognize it to different degrees- the second will sense it almost as strong as the mate, others, well, friendly." She took a drink. "It seems strange explaining this because home, you'd just know it."

Gene looked at her. "Is it permanent? The matin....er, bond?"

Firebird looked at him. "It...can be. Or it could just be to produce the child. And even if the two stay together, it could be passionate or just friendly. So, yes, you could come over, "do the deed", and come back here. If you wanted."

Gene looked at her and saw how depressed she looked at the last part. He finished his tea before he asked one last question.  
"Could I...see your wings?"

She smiled just a little again and stood. Took off her light jacket and tossed it on the chair. Then turned her back to them. Firebird was wearing a halter top that bared her back. She arched her back, and WINGS sprouted from her back. There was a section that rose just above her shoulders so the wings could tuck against her back. She raised the wings to over her head before stretching them out to either side. There was no hinge in them other than the ones by the shoulders. The wings had white ridges along the wings, almost like bone, looking like a folding fan. The panels between the ridges were red colored skin. 

Gene got up and moved to look closer. He touched them delicately, like they were butterfly wings. 

The woman said. "Go ahead, you can't hurt them unless you have a blade."

He stroked one wing gently, none the less. "How do they work?"

Firebird replied "Well, I'm more of a glider than a flyer, but I can fly like a bird if that is what you mean. Yours are much different, more like a bat's."

"WHAT?!!"

She laughed. "Yes, Dea...er, Gene, you have wings over there. And while the rest of you don't have wings, you can fly."

They all had deep thoughts. Gene stroked her wing again and then ran his hand down the space between the wings on her back. Firebird gasped, arched her back, and then bit her lip to stiffle a moan. When he moved his hand away, she snapped the wings together to protect the space.

She turned around swiftly and said "Kindly do NOT do that again in public. Unless you mean to follow it up."

Her guards managed to suppress laughter while the rest of KISS did not. She glared at them. They sat up straight and put on innocent looks. She looked at Gene again who was just grinning at her.

"Well?"

Gene replied "Is a place you can find water. What do you think, guys? Shall we visit the other world?"

Paul said, "Why not?"

Eric replied "If we don't like it..."

Tommy finished "We can always come back here."

Firebird turned to her guards with a slight smile and nodded. She had noticed they had said "come back here" rather than "home". 

The guards got busy and soon they had a portal large enough for all of them to walk into. The four guards formed a wedge to lead the Sovereign into the portal. Before she stepped in, she turned to the band.

"Before you head into the portal, I should let you know a couple of things. It will change you back to how you were before you left for Earth. Maybe even give you more memories. It will feel...weird is the best I can think of. But not hurt. It will also tire you out. I've already arranged rooms for each of you before I even left in case you did come back. Besides I'll probably have some court business to attend to before I can rest."

She turned and stepped into the portal. 

The band looked at each other. Gene shrugged and stepped into the portal.

As his foot came down, it landed a few inches above where it should. He had on his dragon boots instead of the normal shoes he had on a few minutes ago. While his suit had been black, what he wore now was also black but more leggings or unitard now. Including a codpiece, and armor.'

"Whoa!" Paul stepped through next and was dressed as Starchild, including the makeup. He looked at Demon. "I guess we both hit the makeup table."

Spaceman and Catman had the same reactions as they stepped through. Catman said to Demon "You've got wings!"

Demon flexed his back and then the wings. "Yeah, I guess I do now."

Firebird laughed, who was now dressed in red. "I told you. And, Starchild, it's not makeup, not anymore. And I bet your hip feels better."

Starchild moved his hip in a way that would have caused an ache before. "I'll be damn! Yes, like it was 20, 30 years ago."

Firebird looked surprised. "It was THAT long ago?! No wonder you all forgot us."

They continued walking. The band felt...weird as Firebird had said. Like electricity running along their nerves. 

As Demon walked, he sniffed the air, smelling a spicy scent coming from in front of him. Firebird was just a few steps ahead. He increased his stride to get just behind her and sniffed again. Then drew in a deep breathe. His eyes widen, and he looked down at the Sovereign. He said in a whisper, "It's you, that smells so wonderful."

Firebird had been smelling an equally spicy scent from behind her. Now that Demon was close, she could tell it was him. All she did was look up at him without saying anything. 

Finally, there was an opening in the portal with a plaza and steps visible through the opening.

"Gentlemen, welcome home."

They stepped on the plaza and looked around. The street before the plaza was lined with shops and busy. All the people looked like them, white faced, designs around their eyes, and most, but not all, black outfits like theirs. 

"Come, the palace, and my staff, await." Firebird headed up the steps to the upper plaza which stretched up to the palace. Guards were nodding and saying "Welcome home, Sovereign." As they reached the doors, guards open them.

"Alright, you four are now off duty for at least...4 days. Tell your commander that if he objects, I'll extended to 7 days."

"Thank you, Sovereign!" and the guards took off.

As they entered the lobby, Firebird smiled at the figure across the room. "Domo! It's so good to see you!"

The older gentleman beamed. "Sovereign! You're home! And you found them!"

She crossed the room and hugged the older man. "Yes, and their rooms? I'm sure they are exhausted."

As Demon watched Firebird hug the man, he growled. Not loud, but the rest of the band heard it. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Domo sniffed. "They were ready shortly after you left. Oh, and you have business to take care of in the throne room."

"Not.."

"Yes, I'm afraid. He has been annoying us since you left."

"Aw, no, no, no!" The Sovereign sighed. "Ah, well, I get to test one myth. And rid us of the pain. We were attacked while there and I think I know who is responsible."

"Oh, my gods! Was anyone hurt?" Domo was shocked.

"No, not even any humans. Well, I'll go take care of the pain. See my friends get some rest." She turned to the band as they came up. "Gentlemen, Domo will see you get some food and rest. We'll have dinner together. I've got court business to take care of."

The Sovereign headed out a door to head to the throne room. Demon started to follow her, but Domo stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

"The Sovereign said to escort you to your room so you can rest up. She would not be happy if you keeled over in the court room."

Demon looked down at the older man and growled again. This time he could hear it.

"Growl at me all you want, sir. I follow the Sovereign's orders and so should you. If you want her attention."

Demon backed off, reluctantly, and Domo lead them to their rooms. Demon had to settle for the fact their rooms were in the same wing as the Sovereign's.

Firebird reached the doors to the throne room. Heaved a deep sigh, put a pleasant look on her face, and open the door. "Hello, everyone. Anything I have to take care of right now?"

"Sovereign! Welcome home! Yes, unfortunately, the pain has been waiting for your return." 

"Domo told me. Sorry about that. I guess....let him in." She took her throne. As the doors for the public opened and a slimy looking man struted in like he owned the place. "Well, Toothy, what annoying thing do you have for us today?"

He snorted, "Once again, the name is Tootha. And I have been waiting forever for your return, my Sovereign. How as I suppose to court you if you are not here?"

"Because you are NOT courting me, Toothy. Besides, I brought my mate back from Earth today."

"What!? Some sniveling little boy who ran away from you, Sovereign, when you have a man here?"

Firebird got up from the throne and stalked down the steps to his level. "For once and for all, Tootha, YOU ARE NOT MY MATE. You smell of garbage and I don't want you. I will never join with you or submit."

She was almost nose to nose with him and he was wrinkling his nose like he smelled something bad.

"What is that horrid smell?" He looked like he was trying to not back up from the Sovereign.

Firebird grinned at him. "Well, that is one myth confirmed. That is Fate, Nature, whatever, telling you I am NOT your mate." She turned back to the throne and took a couple of steps.

"Oh, yes. By the way, we were attacked while there. By gremlins. Would you know anything about that?"'

Tootha sputtered a moment. "Er, ah, no, Sovereign."

"Odd, seeing as the leader said they were sent by their master to take care of 'rivals'. But they failed." She walked back to the now very nervous man. "And considering who they were after, I'd say you know a lot."

She gestured to the guards, a big pair came over. "Take him to the cells. His trial will be later." She walked away again.

Tootha's rage colored his face. "I will not be bested by a woman and a worthless manchild. I am a man and...."

Firebird whipped around and was at his throat in a split second, lifting him off the floor so his feet dangled. In her left hand she had a fireball. "You will NOT insult my mate and my friends. YOU are the worthless one and no man. Take him to the deepest dungeon." 

She tossed him to the guards and turned around to walk out of the throne room. Tootha kept ranting and raving as she walked away. She looked at the fireball still in her hand and then tossed it over her shoulder. Hit Tootha right in the middle of his chest. She smiled at the whining as he tried to beat the fire out as the guards dragged him out of the room.

She walked the hallway to her apartment. Before she opened the door, she looked towards the four men's rooms. She could sense that three of the four slept peacefully. The fourth tossed and turned a bit, but not in a bad way. She could guess who.

She entered her rooms and went to the bed room. Domo had been good to his word. So she had a small snack, stripped, and had a quick swim in the pool. Then she stretched out on the bed and dozed off. Dinner was a couple of hours away.

Demon awoke just before he had been told dinner would be. So he dressed, in new clothes. They had been put our while he slept. His new armor had no spikes. His outfit was almost formal. He was thinking of his dreams as he left his room and headed toward the dinning room. He remember the way from them. He had remembered a lot from his dreams. As he walked, he went by an open door to a garden. He saw to one side a single bloom, a sun star. He remember it was Firebird's favorite flower when she was younger, because she like the myth of it. If you picked one bloom, five more would grow in it's place. He picked the tiny bloom and cradled it as he finished his walk to the dinning room. The door was closed as he got there, but he could hear voices on the other side. All male. Demon paused a moment.

"Are you waiting for me?"'

He turned to see Firebird walking up with a smile on her face. She wore mostly black now- black leggings with her red scale boots, a top irridesent of black with flashes of red and gold. And her scent was wonderful. Now, he identified the foral bit mixed with the spice. It was the scent of the sun star.

"Well, yes, now that you are here." Demon held out his hand as Firebird walked up.

"Is that for me? Oh, a sun star! Thank you, Demon." Firebird took the bloom gently. "Well, shall we go in? I know I'm hungry."

They opened the double doors and entered the dinning room to see Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman talking with Domo and watching the news. 

Domo said "Welcome, Sovereign. Your guests have been entertained while we waited for you. As a matter of fact, they found a couple of news stories you might be interested in."

"Oh, dear. I don't think I like the sound of that." Firebird said. "Oh, Domo, could you get me a vase for this."

"A sun star! Yes, Sovereign. It will be just a moment."

The other men were grinning. Starchild said "Oh, I think you will find this very interesting! Domo, how do you get it to replay the news?"

Domo had returned with a small vase and put the flower in it. "Certainly, sir. Replay news 1 and news 2."

Firebird sat down on the open spot on the sofa. Demon growled at Starchild as he was next to her and made him move. Then the news started to play. The first was a fluff piece about the return of the Sovereign.

As the news anchors nattered on, Firebird just sighed. "Most have been a slow news day."

Until, male anchor: "And the polls on which one is the Sovereign's mate are heating up again!"

Female anchor: "Yes, and I know who I have my money on. But so far, each one is close together."

"Oh, gods!" Firebird had her head in her hands. "Why is that newsworthy?!?"

The 4 men were joking around about how high each was was in the poll. Demon just grinned at the rest of them. "Yeah, but I'm still in the lead."

Firebird just groaned.

Domo spoke up. "The next one is more interesting. And someone has hacked the security system in the throne room."

Firebird looked up to see the news story. It had footage of the throne room that afternoon, when Tootha was there.

Demon's eyes went wide when the bit with Firebird attacking Tootha and lifting him off the floor. "Whoa!"

Catman said "Yeah, don't mess with the Sovereign apparently."

"Well, it was satisfying. Wanting to do that for a while." Firebird said.

Domo announced that dinner was ready. Starchild had moved to Firebird's right side. "May I escourt you to the table, ma'am?"

Firebird heard the low growl from Demon as she said, "Why, yes, sir. That would be nice."

Starchild offered her his arm. And they walked the short distance to the table, with Demon right behind, growling all the way. Catman and Spaceman laughing at it all. Starchild pulled out her chair and let her get settled. He goes to sit at her left to find Demon sitting there, grinning. So Starchild just smiled and sat on her right. Demon just growled again.

"Now, now, play nice, Demon." Firebird said as she put her hand lightly on his arm. The touch made him shiver just a bit.

Domo lead the servants bringing out the food. As they started to eat, Spaceman asked a question. "We were wondering about some of the history of the Sovereigns."

Firebird looked a little puzzled. "History? What part?"

The men looked at each other a moment. "Well, the, er, ah..."

Firebird, caught mid-bite, coughed. "I should have guessed. Well, my favorite story happened several generations ago."

She took a drink. "It's about Sovereign Night and Hunter. As usual, they grew up together. But they were rivals in school. If they were on debate team, they were on oppsite sides. Same with sports. They just argued all the time. The only reason she put up with him was he was friends with her friends.

"Until after school, plus a few years. Hunter was hooked immediately and followed Night everywhere. But it took Night a few days to click on to what was happening because she did not like his scent yet. She just thought he was being extra annoying. She would not have anything to do with him. But he would not go away. So she sent him away. Gave him quests. Get me this rare fruit. Do this rescue. Find a rare gem. Defeat this monster. Quests that took time and distance. Except he would do them in record time and be back before she had a chance to miss him. With the most perfect fruit still fresh, most beautiful gem, etc etc.

"One day, two years after all this started and after she had sent him on yet another quest, she saw him coming back. She took off to hide from him. Forgot one thing, her scent. He could follow her anywhere in the palace. She finally wound up in the guest wing, in a small room, trying to hide in a closet. 

"Of course, he goes right to the closet and finds her. She yells at him, he goes "Yes, Sovereign." Night pushes past him and an earthquake hits. The palace is a pretty safe building, but things can happen. The doors became out of line and jammed. The building lost power and they were trapped in the room. And no one knew where the Sovereign was.

"Hunter: Don't worry, they will look for you.

"Night just huffed (according to Hunter's story later) and sat on the end of the bed after shooing him to the edge. After several hours, she finally said 'Now, I'm hungry.'

"Hunter grinned and produced a perfect pechan (think an Earth peach but larger). 'It is what you sent me to get you.' 

"Night, not being completely cruel. 'But there is only one.

"'We'll share. You take one bite and I'll take one bite.'

"Night did take a big bite first. But Hunter took a small one. This went back and forth until the pechan was gone. 

"Night looked at Hunter again. 'I'm still hungry.'

"Huner produced a second perchan from the same pouch.

"Night: 'But we could have each had one!'

"Hunter: 'Yes, but we wouldn't have had the fun of sharing.'

"Night took smaller bites this time and they slowly finished the perchan. Now there is something in the two years Hunter had been chasing Night and she running away. While they both got the scent, they had not touched. When they finished the perchan, there was juice on Night's lips. Hunter just leaned in and kissed her.

The men were hanging on her words.

"What is the Earth phrase, "And that's all she wrote"? The next day the rescuers finally got to the guest wing, clear rubble from the doors, and unjammed them looking for the Sovereign. When they called for her, she just told them to close the door and that she was not alone.

"Whoever had two years in the betting pool won a lot. But I don't think anyone had earthquake."

They laughed.

"Now as to any other details, sorry don't gossip." Firebird took a bite of food. "Besides, I'd like to finish my dinner."

Domo sniffed. "It would be nice, the chef worked hard on it."

They laughed and there were a few "sorries". 

Demon finished first and waited for Firebird to finish. She took her time just a bit.

When she finished, she said "Domo, excellent meal as usual. Now, I think I'll call it a night. You gentlemen can stay up or head to your rooms as you wish. I was planning to show you around some of the city tomorrow afternoon. I usually have court business in the morning."

She got up, picked up the small vase, and headed for the door. Demon got up quickly and followed her. When he heard a chair scrap on the floor, he turned and growled at the offender, Starchild, who just waved his arms in surrender. Demon followed Firebird out the door.

The Sovereign was very aware of the man following her, just a few steps behind. She took a deep breath of his scent and then smelt the tiny flower he had given her. She knew he know the myth of the "pick one, five grow back", but she didn't know if he knew the other myths about the flower. When they learned about that they were very young and it was girly stuff.

She deliberately slowed her step until she got to her apartment, paused so he was right behind her. Any closer and they'd be touching. She opened the doors to the public area of her rooms.  
Demon stepped in and saw a desk, sitting area with a viewer, some books with a comfortable chair and a very high ceiling. He turned to lock the outer door but there was no lock. He turned back to her and saw she was almost to the second set of doors. He hurried across the room to catch up to her just as she opened the doors to her bedroom.

Demon saw the ceiling was as high as the public room and it was a large room. The bed was on the center of back wall and was more than enough room for two. There was a pool that ran from near the front of the room to the back. To the left of the door was a dressing area with a large dressing table and bench, big enough for two. On the far side was a frame to hang clothes on. Near him a larger frame that could handle his armor. 

Firebird moved to the far end of the bench and sat to take off her boots. She then turned to the table to take off her bracers, arm bands, and her belt.

Demon took off his armor and almost dropped it in his haste. Firebird glanced at him with a shy smile. He sat down to take off his boots and the stood again to take off his codpiece and the rest of his outfit.

Firebird, with her back to him, reached around her waist to unfasten her top, then behind her neck to remove it. She pulled off her leggings to be completely nude.

Demon froze a moment, half way undressed, his eyes on her body. He had had a growing erection since he followed her down the hallway to her room. Now it throbbed as he watched her walk to the pool. He finally swallowed and finished undressing. Then followed her to the pool.

Firebird looked back at Demon as she entered the pool. She admired his arms, his chest, his thighs, and his Oh, my! She hoped she didn't blush as she turned back around. She swim a bit and then turned over on her back to cool her wings. Which finally showed him her naked breasts.

Demon was mostly in the pool, for which he was glad. Why was he feeling like this? Like it was his first time. It was far from that, but then they had all been Earth women. The Sovereign was...different. Very different. Well, he was different now. Different body, different reactions. 

He swam closer to Firebird. She changed position. They floated almost touching, Demon looking down at Firebird, then lower his head to kiss her. It was a light kiss, but it still sent fire along their nerves. It was the first time they had touched with intention, since they saw each other, back on Earth. Demon broke off the kiss and after a moment, Firebird turned and swam for the back stairs out of the pool.

She cleared the top step and shook herself. Then used a small bit of flame to dry herself off and picked up a long gown to drape over her.

Demon walked out of the pool, used a flame to dry himself and followed Firebird. He caught up to her by a night table as she dimmed the lights in the room. He put his hands on her shoulders and slide the gown off of her to pool at her feet. She turned to face him. Demon looked like he was trying to say something but his brain would not give up the words. Firebird reached to put her hand on his lips to stop trying to speak. She then put both her hands on his chest and ran them down his body. She then ran them up from his hips to his shoulders.

Demon shivered at her touch and began to understand why he couldn't speak. He put his hands on her hips and ran them up her side to her breasts, watching her shiver and moan at his touch. He lowered his head and kissed her, long and gently with just a touch of tongue. As he broke the kiss, he put one arm around her shoulders and bent to pick up her legs to carry her to the bed. Demon put her as close to the center of the bed he could and slid his arms away. 

He looked long at her body as she lifted her head to expose her throat. He grinned, he knew what that meant. Instead, he went toward the end of bed, just below her feet and climbed on. Firebird pulled her knees up and opened her legs a little. Demon, kneeling on the bed, ran his hands up her lower legs, from ankle to knee. Firebird seemed to understand what he intended and opened her legs wider.  
Demon climbed between Firebird's knees. While he ran his hand down her outer thigh, he licked her inner thigh. He heard her gasp at the sensation and they both shivered. He did the same thing to her other thigh. He looked up at Firebird before lowering his head to the red patch of fur between her legs, his tongue slowly licking it. It was soft, had a spicy flavor, and scent. With his hands on her hips, he licked down to her slit, then slid into her. She moaned and arched her back as the sensations from him as well as hers burned along her nerves. He moaned into her as his tongue did it's work. The feelings echoed between them. She reached for him, grabbing his head. He grabbed her hands and held them away. But even that contact sent shivers through them both.

Demon raised his head, panting, still kneeling on the bed. He first put his hands on her hips and lifted her onto his thighs. Then moved his hands to her ribs and lifted her to sit on him.

Firebird looked down at him with a slight grin. She kissed him as she lifted herself just a bit. Demon moved his hands to her hips again and then entered her. They moaned into each other's mouths before Firebird broke the kiss to expose her throat to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Demon licked and nipped at her throat before pulling back. He tensed his thighs as his wings snapped out, raised, and beat down as he leaped up from the bed.

His wings carried them both upward. When they had cleared the bed, their hips began to move in a slow rhythm. Every thrust and withdrawal sending echoes through their systems, which his wings seem to enhance. As they got closer to the ceiling, Firebird opened her wings and matched Demon's wings rhythm. 

As they neared the ceiling, she spread her wings and caused them to glide to one side, then spiral down toward the floor. Only to swoop up again. Between their wings, their touch, and their rhythm, they both began to have little orgasms. They spiraled, swooped, and rose repeatedly. They traded kisses for throats, moans for growls. And lost track of time. 

Until they felt the orgasms come right on top of each other. Each one stronger and stronger. Demon aimed for the bed as Firebird snapped her wings closed. He landed gently with his wings spread. They moved faster and harder, moaning almost constantly. And shivering from the sensations, each getting more and more intense. Until they felt it grow like a fire, only aware of the other until it exploded. Firebird growled and moaned at the same time. Demon bit down on her neck to muffle his roar.

It took them awhile to come back. Demon kissed Firebird gently on the lips. Only to be dismayed to find he drew blood with his bite. He licked the blood away. She caught his head in her hands and smiled at him and then brough him in for another kiss. And cuddled to recover. They became aware they were sweaty and hot. Demon slipped off the bed and stood. He then offered his hand to help Firebird up. They entered the pool and floated together, kissing gently. 

Demon tried to speak again and Firebird put her hand on his lips again. Shook her head and pointed to the window that showed it was still night out. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her for a bit. Demon left the pool first and Firebird followed. Only to find Demon stretched out on the edge of the bed, head propted up, grinning. She'd either have to climb over him or go the foot of the bed to get in. She started for the foot of the bed but he grabbed her and dragged her over him into the bed. She landed on her back next to him as he rolled over to her side, grinning. She just rolled her eyes as he showered kisses over her neck and shoulder. But they were both too tired to start anything serious right then. Demon finally gave up and rolled on his back, wrapping his arm around Firebird to rest against him. They drifted off to sleep. 

A couple of hours later, Firebird woke to the sensation of hands and tongue on her breasts. Demon was teasing and sucking her nipples. She just opened her eyes with a sigh. He raised his head and grinned at her. She felt his erection against her leg, so she knew not to try to speak. It wasn't morning yet and their bodies were not going to let them go.

Demon stroked down her belly to between her legs. He was a bit surprised to find her still wet and ready for him. So he rose up and moved between her legs as she open them. He slid into her and caused both of them to moan. It wasn't as intense as the first time, but Demon had to lower himself to lay on Firebird a moment. The sensation of skin on skin and inside drove them both to distraction. Nothing but the other existed. She was breathing heavy as he rose up on his arms. Demon looked deep into her eyes, then lowered his head to kiss her, with tongue. Firebird moaned into his mouth as he began to move his hips. 

They started slow, then moving faster, rolling around on the bed. No flying this time because they knew they'd crash. They changed positions often. Demon finally managed to lift Firebird up enough to run his hand between her wings again. He found out why he should only do it private. She arched her back, growled as she thrust harder, and squeezed down on him. And it sent both to orgasm and sent off the big one. Panting, he felt her try to reach around his wings to do the same to him. He pulled his wings in tight and she reached behind to his back and stroked. It wasn't as hard or as long as what he did to her, but it was amazing. They felt the orgasms start coming faster, and bigger until they exploded again. They collapsed on the bed, panting, shivering. 

Demon shifted himself off of Firebird, resting next to her, and brushed hair from her face. She smiled up at him as he went to kiss her again and again. When they felt they could stand without falling over, they got up and cooled off in the pool. They went back to bed and pulled a sheet over them. Firebird curled up on Demon's side as he wrapped his arm around her. They drifted off to sleep to catch at least a little rest before dawn.

Firebird woke to the same sensation- Demon playing with her nipples. She sighed, "They're still not my wake-up buttons."

"They seem to work just fine." Demon grinned at her. "Hey, we can talk again! Why did that happen?"

"So we don't overload our brain." Seeing the puzzled look on Demon's face, she reached over and touched his chest. " Feel that? Remember how much more intense it was last night? Well, nature shuts down our communication center because we are basically communicating with touch."

Demon nodded. "Makes sense. And we take so many dips in the pool..."

Firebird answered. "Because we are both fire controllers. We overheat faster and more often."

Demon nodded. Then got off the bed and lifted Firebird into his arms. "Which is why I'm tossing you into the pool now." And did.

Firebird came up sputtering. "I AM THE SOVEREIGN AND..." And looked at Demon swimming up to her with a wicked grin. She signed "Never mind."

Firebird swam to the front steps and climb out of the pool, dried off, and went to dress. Demon followed her. She put on the black leggings and picked a red top. As she was putting on her boots when Demon, half dressed ,sat on the bench next to her. He looked like he wanted to say something but not sure how to say it.

"Yes?"

"Well, er" he started. "Am I now a...kept man? Do I do nothing or can I do something?"

Firebird smiled at him. "Yes, you can work. You were musicians on Earth, you can be here. Or start a business or go back to school. Remember you aren't as old as you were on Earth and will live longer. And will you will be my adviser. Unless you want to be a kept man."

"I... don't know yet. But it's good to know." Demon thought a moment. "If this is nature, fate, whatever, is making us do this, is any of this...forced?"

She put her hand on his lips again. "Never worry about that, Demon. I will always be willing with you. I've waited a long time for you to come home. Nature only works with what is there. If I was truly not attracted to you, it would not have happened. That's why I had no partner since you left. I wasn't interested in anyone else."

Demon smiled at her, and then kissed her, slowly, gently.

They finished dressing. Then left the Sovereign's room to head for breakfast.

Demon suddenly looked startled. "I forgot something. Wait here!" And took off toward his room, disappearing out a door part way there. He was only gone a minute or two before he came back into the hall carrying something small in his hand.

As he got closer, Firebird saw it was five just opening sun star blossoms. Demon smiled. "Almost forgot these."

She took them from him with a "Thank you, Demon." And they headed down the hallway to the dinning room to join the others for breakfast.


	2. Demon's Kiss Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues. Firebird gets serenaded. Demon and Firebird do the ultimate Dance.

They were finishing breakfast when Domo came to tell Firebird some of her work for the day.

"You have some of the usual signing papers. But you also have the case of the farmers and small village versus the manufacturer from the Keytold province."

Firebird wiped her mouth as she finished her food. "Um, I read the report. I get to hear from them both today."

"And tomorrow is Tootha's trial. So all of you have to be there."

"Why us?" Spaceman asked.

Firebird answered. "You are both victims and witnesses to the attack on Earth. Tootha is the only one who use those gremlins as his minions and also the only one who would call you rivals."

Demon looked thoughtful. "He doesn't know who we are? I mean which one of us is your mate?"

"No."

"Ummmm." Demon looked at the rest of the band with a grin. 

"Now, behave. This is going to be a formal court."'

"Oh, we'll be haved." Demon said.

Domo continued. "And two days after that is the formal gathering to present your mate and your friends to the other Sovereigns."

Firebird sighed. "Well, that's not completely boring. There's live music, dancing, food, and too much gossip. But I have gotten some interesting information in past gathering. And I can introduce you to Sovereign Rivercat! She is one of the oldest sovereigns and an amazing woman. You'll like her."

"Wait a minute, music? Can anyone play?" The band looked at each other.

Domo answered, "Why yes. If you want to, you can play. So far, other than the island orchestra, there is no other band lined up. It's a small gathering."

All four members said "We need instruments."

Firebird laughed. "Don't worry, there is a music store, a good one, in the marketplace I was going to take you to this afternoon."

Demon said. "Yeah, we were hoping for something interesting."

Firebird laughed again. "I am much more likely to take you shopping for weapons, food, books, or that than anything girly. Well, I have to get to work."

Domo waited until the Sovereign was out of the room. "Would you gentlemen like to see the Sovereign at work? You can't take official positions yet, but I can tuck you in the throne room in a corner."

They agreed and finished their breakfast. Then waited just long enough to not seem like they were on Firebird's heels into the throne room. Domo lead them to the throne room, pointed to the spot they could observe without being noticed by Firebird (Demon completely forgetting about the scent), and then went about his business.

Most of the early stuff was boring. Papers to be signed, discussions, appointments, etc etc etc. As it got closer to midday, the case of the farmer vs the manufactor came up. The farmer himself came up with representatives of the manufacturer before the Sovereign.

"Alight, gentlemen, I've read your reports. But I'd still like to hear from both you in person." Firebird said. One of the lawyers from the manufacturer started to speak. Firebird raised her hand. "No, not you first. The representative of the farmer and the village first. Sir."

The farmer pleaded his case well. About how his farm grew most of the food for the village below. The ground water he used also supplied the villagers. If the plant the manufactors were planning was built, it would poison the water and the land as well as kill off a lot of people and animals.

Then lawyer pleaded his cast. That the toxins were that not that bad and could be safely released into the environment. Plus the plant would proved jobs for the people of the village.

Firebird asked the lawyer, "Well, how does your company plan on cleaning up the toxins?"

"Er, we don't." 

"I thought so. So, no, you do not get approval for the plant. Specially when you will poison your neighbors, their food supply, the environment, and your employees." Firebird stated. "You will, however, find another site to put the plant, not near your neighbors, or ground water. You will also find a way to collect the toxins before they leave the plant, safely break them down, and recycle them. Yes, it will cost you money at first and lower your profits, but in the long run it will lower your costs, and maybe even increase your profits if you do it right.

"So come back in a year with a new plan and I'll take a look again. Oh, and I will be sending inspectors out to your area to make sure you are obeying all of this."

The farmer started thanking the Sovereign and the lawyers looked sour. Firebird ended the day as there were no more items to pursue. She was about to head out of the throne room when she spotted the band.

"So Domo snuck you in to watch me in action, did he?" Firebird smiled at them. "So, how do I rate?"

"You get Sovereign of the Year from me." Demon said.

"Biased." Firebird grinned at him.

"Excellent verdict, Sovereign." Starchild said. "But that seemed more of a legal case than anything you might get involved in."

"It was." Firebird replied. "It had worked it's way up in business law courts, from local to regional. Until they had the choice of either the High Court, which we'll see tomorrow, or me. The company would have prefered the court, but the farmer asked for me. When that happens, they come to me.

"Now, it's almost mid-day and I'm hungry. How about today, we head out and have lunch in the marketplace. I know a few good places. Then we can look around the shops. Yes, the music store is first stop."'

Starchild asked, "And an art supply store? I got the ideas for some paintings."

"Yes, an art store. Any more requests?"

They each came up with something. Firebird laughed and agreed. "Thank gods, all the stores or sellers deliver to the palace. Sounds like we'd need half the staff if we bought at each place."

Firebird told one of the staff to tell Domo they were eating in the market and don't expect them for lunch. They headed out. Firebird pointed out some places of interest to see if they remembered them. Some were were events had happened since they went to Earth. Firebird lead them to a little, family run restaurant just before the lunch rush. Seems she was well known there and got hugs from the family before she introduced her companions. The mother eyed Demon up and down before giving her approval. They ordered and watched the rush begin while waiting for their food.

"Well, nice to know I passed inspection." Demon semi-growled.

Firebird laughed. "She's now got all of you as family. If you are ever out and hungry, come here. She'll take care of you. A lot of times without a bill. I have to keep reminding someone at the palace to come pay for my meal if we don't get a bill."

They were served their food and watched the crowd grow even more as they ate.

"This place is packed! You're a good draw, Sovereign." Catman said.

Oh, nonono. This place is always like this, the food is that good. They don't need me or you or anyone to draw a crowd at meal time." Firebird replied.

They ate slowly to savor the food. While the few tables were full, most people got their food to go, so they didn't feel guilty about table sitting.

As the pace slowed and the tables emptied out, the mother came up to their table. "Well, I know the Sovereign loves my cooking. How was it for the rest of you?"

Demon turned to her. "Mama, it was the best home cooking I have had in awhile. I don't know how a young woman like you can cook so amazingly."

Which made him her favorite person. She laughed and gave Demon a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I've been replaced." Firebird said. 

"To make up for it, do you want dessert?" The mother asked.

"No, I think just some tea." Firebird answered.

"We have flaky bacav."'

Firebird froze for a moment, got an "oh, yeah!" look on her face and said. "Yes, please, five, please And what are you men having?." 

The mother laughed and smacked Firebird on her shoulder. "They will each have theirs and you will have one, Sovereign."

"Yes, ma'am."

Spaceman said. "I'm not sure I have room for anything else."

Firebird just said. "You will find room, trust me."

They finished up with the dessert, glad Firebird had insisted. As they left, she told the mother yet again to make sure they sent a bill to the palace or she'd send Domo to paid for lunch.

Firebird walked them slowly through the marketplace. There were brick and mortar stores as well as open air stalls. Mostly, the stalls were artists of some sort-wood workers, jewelers, glass blowers, etc. She was heading them off toward the music store when something caught Demon's eye at a jewerler's table. He told the others he'd catch up with them at the music store, he saw something he wanted to check out. 

Demon stepped up to the jeweler's table. What had caught his eye was under a glass dome, a tiny, perfect sun star bloom on a delicate chain.

"Yes, sir, may I help you, sir?" The jeweler asked.

"Er," Demon started. "Ah, yeah, I want something but I don't have any money on me."

"I know who you are, Demon, sir. And I've sent many a bill to the palace. Always get paid quickly and well. So there is no problem there. What do you want?"

"That."

"Ah, wonderful choice. I only made one of that as it's very hard to get it perfect."

Demon looked at the jeweler. "I can guess. Would you have a box, a gift box? It's for the Sovereign."

"I have the perfect box! Do you want to take it with you?"

"Er...no. Send it to the palace care of Domo, with a note." Demon realized he has no pockets, so no way to write a note. "Er, do you have some note paper?"

Demon thought a moment and then wrote: Domo, this is for the Sovereign. A surprise. Could you make sure two things. One, make sure they take payment out of MY account. And two, please put this in the Sovereign's room before we get back from dinner? But not when she's there. Demon.

Demon left the note with the jeweler and hurried to catch up with the others. He found the music store with no problem to see all them checking out the instruments. Catman was nose deep in a drum set that looked great. Starchild and Spaceman was noodling around with different guitars. Even Firebird was playing with one guitar. Playing either a bit of a song or just a random tune. Which every so often turned into some cords from Smoke on the Water. Where she'd get the stink eye from the clerk.

Demon looked around for the basses, found them, and then noticed one on the wall, high up. An axe. Like his one left on Earth. He turned to the clerk. "Could I see that one?"

"Ah, yes, sir, Demon. Handcrafted, one of a kind, modeled after yours."

"I know. How's the sound?"

"Excellent, sir. Try it."

Demon ran the scales on it, then did a blistering solo on it. Finally breaking into a bit of Rock and Roll All Night, when he heard the rest of it from behind him. Turned to see Starchild, Firebird, and Spacman filling the lead and rhythm while rocking back and forth. Catman was sitting behind the drums laughing his ass off.

"Hey! Don't crowd the front!" the clerk yelled at a growing crowd out front. Now, this time it was because the Sovereign and KISS were in the place.

"Don't chase them!" Firebird said. "Maybe you should play a song for them. Might make them customers in the future."

Demon looked at Starchild, who shrugged. He growled "One song. Which one?"

"Rock and Roll All Night?"

'Shout it Out Loud?"

"That one." Demon picked.

FIrebird started to take off her guitar. 

"And where do you think you're going?" Starchild said.

"Yeah, you said we should play, so you're playing, too." Demon said.

She just sighed and settled the guitar back on her shoulder. "I think I remember it all."

Demon snorted as Catman ran through the drum version of the scales. He asked "Ready?" 

When he got yes from the rest of them, Catman tapped his drum sticks together and hit the skins.

They went all out. It was a blistering set. Firebird played rhythm with Spaceman, chasing him on the guitar. And singing the chorus. Demon did try to make her sing a line as lead, but she stayed chorus.  
They finished to cheers and applause. Starchild did the "Thank you, Kistopia! Good night!"

All this brought the manager from the back. Firebird reluctantly took off her guitar and went with the manager to take care of the paperwork. 

"We'll take the drums, the guitars, the bass, the amps, the mics. Oh, and sound board. When do you want all this, guys?"

"Tonight!" came back from all four.

"Can you deliver tonight?"

"For you, Sovereign, yes."

Starchild watched until Firebird was out of earshot. "And the Sovereign's guitar, too. She's a part of the band, she needs an instrument to play." Starchild explained.

Demon sighed, "Yeah, all we have to do is convince her to play."

Nexr stop was the art supply store where Starchild went nuts. Canvases, brushes, paint, easel, etc etc. He made them carry it all back to the palace because he wanted to start painting that night and he couldn't get delivery until the next day. Domo sniffed when he saw the Sovereign carrying bags of paint tubes and brushes. "You have become delivery folk now, Sovereign?"

Firebird laughed. "It was the fastest way to get the supplies here. Starchild is inspired by something. But there are a whole set of instruments on the way. Have them set up in the studio for the band."

Domo followed them as they went to drop off the art supplies in Starchild's room. Only to hear the instruments had arrived to the studio. So Domo lead the band to the studio and Firebird went to take a nap.

Demon watched after her and then asked Domo, "Did you get the necklace? Is it going to be put in her room later?"

"Yes, sir. One of my staff has it and will be on watch about that time. As soon as she leaves to the dinning room, he'll place it on her dressing table. Are you sure you don't want to give it to her with others around so you can talk about?"

"No, we'll talk about it in the morning."

The rest of the band looked at him in surprise. Catman said "You really don't talk at night?"

Demon replied "Can't. It's just touch."

Starchild looked at him. "What's that like?"

Demon grinned at him. "It's infreaking amazing."

Three hours later, Domo had to pry the band out of the studio for dinner. The band had set up all the instruments and only managed a couple of songs to test the sound. They would have to break it down in about three days anyway to set up in the formal dinning room for the gathering.

They were passing the Sovereign's room just as the staff member came out of it. He saw Domo and KISS. "Well, the box is on the Sovereign's dressing table ready for her, sir. Just like you asked."

The staff member left to take care of his normal duties.

Domo stepped in front of Demon just before they moved on. "Sir, I have to tell you, I'm glad you are showing signs of staying. Because if you break the Sovereign's heart, I will hunt you down and rip your heart out through your nostrils."

The band looked at Domo with "WHOA" looks on their faces. Demon looked at Domo with an intense look. "Domo, I swear that I will never willing or intensionly break Firebird's heart. I'd break mine before that."

"Good to know, sir."

Domo continued on the dinning room. Firebird was watching the news while waiting for them. She looked up with a grin.

"Bet you had to drag them out of the studio."

"Yes, Sovereign. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Why are you watching the news?" Starchild asked.

"Bored, waiting for you. Waiting to see if our shopping trip made the news. Not yet, but the the tag end hasn't happened yet." Firebird said just as the last, fluff "happy piece" started to roll.

She groaned and put her head in her hands. It was video of their one song concert at the music store.

The men laughed at the report. Firebird just sighed. "You know, I was never in the news this often before you came back."

All four echoed "And you brought us back!"

As Domo started to bring out the dinner, Firebird asked. "Domo, are you sure I can't drink Earth alcohol?"

"Yes, ma'am. And with this group, you might be drunk all the time."

The band started to laugh. Firebird glared at them. "I'm hungry, so shut up and eat."

Despite the start, they actually had a nice dinner. Until Domo reminded them of Tootha's trial the next day.

"Good, I hope he gets put away for a long time. What he did was treason." Firebird said. "The only problem with tomorrow is I have to put on my best Sovereign face."

"Well, we're going to have some fun with him." Demon said.

"Now, gentlemen, this is the High Court. You have to behaved or you will get in trouble and maybe blow the case." Firebird stated.

"Oh, no," Starchild said. "Just going to mess with his head for a bit as to who your mate is."

Firebird just sighed. "I give up. I'm going to bed."

Demon almost leapt up as Firebird got up and headed for the door. He was walking right along with her tonight. Not impatient in the least. They walked down the hallway quietly as the farther they got from the dinning room/closer to Firebird's room, the less they could speak. She looked up at Demon. He seemed to be in a little hurry to get to the room. They got to the room and he opened the door and bowed her in. She thought she knew why. Until he bowed her into her room.

There was a little red box on the dressing table.

Firebird looked at Demon. He just sequestered for her to sit at the table and open it. She looked in amazment at the delicate sun star. She looked up at Demon as he sat down on the bench next to her. He was smiling as he guested for her to hold her hair up. She twisted it and held it against her head. Demon took the necklace out of the box, opened the clasp, and draped it around her neck, fastening the clasp. After looking at it in the mirror, Firebird grabbed Demon's hand and moved it to hold up her hair. Puzzled, he did. She reached around back, got the delicate clasp with her right hand and held it in her fingers. The was a little glow. Then she moved her fingers away from the former clasp to the chain to let the metal cool a bit before she dropped it back down on her neck. Demon realized she had soddered it closed so it could never be taken off.

Demon grinned in slightly obnoxious pride at that. Before she could, he reached over and undid her top at the waist, then the neck. She was now topless save for the necklace. Demon leered at her as his hands cupped her breasts.

Firebird shook her head and turned away to take off her boots and then leggings. She looked back at Demon as she got up and walked to the pool. He was still fully dressed and leering at her. As she entered the pool, he gave up and got undressed. They swim for awhile, cooling off, before Firebird started to head for the back stairs. Demon grabbed her wrist, shook his head and went toward the front stairs. She looked puzzled and he just leered at her. She just followed him, courious with what he planned. They climbed out of the pool and dried off.

Demon looked down at her, put his hands on her waist, and picked her up. He carried her to the dressing table and sat her on it. He kissed her and then knelt before her. He looked up at her to see the desire in her eyes. His hands were on her hips and he felt her shivering. He leaned forward, kissed her fur, and licked down to her slit. She opened her legs wider and draped them over his shoulders. He teased her before he slid his tongue into her. She moaned, the sound made him shiver and work harder.

Finally, Demon stood up and moved closer to Firebird. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her. They stayed that way for a moment, savoring the sensations, before he lifted her off the table, and, opening his wings, leaping heavenward. He moved his arms so they pinned her wings against her back. She tried to free them, but he shook his head and held her tighter. He gave a thrust and grind against her as they rose to the ceiling. As they reached the ceiling, he dipped right and spiraled downward. The little orgasms started as they thrust in the rythm of his wings. She still groaned in frustration at not being able to move her wings to his. But even that spread fire in them both.

Demon felt the big orgasm start to climb up his spine and radiate from his groin. He turned and swooped to gently land on the bed. He began to thrust harder into Firebird and she responded. He hovered over her, panting, echoing her, their eyes locked. And the fire started, the fire grew, and the fire exploded. Demon threw his head back and roared!

They lay panting, slowly coming down from the fire. Demon nuzzled Firebird's neck and shoulders, nipping and licking to hear her growl. He finally moved his hips to withdraw from her, but didn't roll off of her yet, partly because she hadn't taken her legs off of him. He rose up to look at her. She looked back with a look that said he was her whole world.

Firebird looked up at Demon and his look said that she was his world. She smiled and stroked the side of his face, slide her hand into his hair, and pulled his head down for a kiss. She felt his tongue tease, and she opened her lips to let him in. After forever, she unwound her legs from him. He got off her and off of the bed to help her up. They very much needed to cool off. Their flight had made them very hot. 

They floated in the pool, trading gentle kisses, until the fire faded. They climbed out of the pool and into bed. Firebird curled up next to Demon and drifted off to sleep. But Demon did not. He stayed awake with music in his head. Something he had to write. Firebird rolled off him, so he could finally get out of bed without disturbing her. He looked for paper in the room, found none, and went out into the public room to the desk. He found some paper and some pens and brought them back to the bed room. He sat and started with the music. He finished up the tune in his head and liked it. Didn't think he had heard it before. But when he tried to write lyrics, all he got was Starchild's song, "I Was Made For Loving You". Granted it fit Firebird and him, but not what he wanted to write.  
He gave up trying to write the song and went to go back to bed. He saw that it was almost dawn and Firebird was still asleep. He was tired now, too. So, instead of trying to wake her up, he got into the bed, curled up with her to get some sleep. Besides, they had a busy day ahead and he had some interloping ass to kick.

They slept a little later and Firebird was woken up by Demon playing with her breasts yet again. She said "Those are STILL not my wake up buttons."

Demon leered "Yeah, but I like'em."

Firebird smiled up at him and he leered, then they kissed and rolled around in bed for a bit before giving up and heading for the pool. They swam, dressed, and headed for breakfast. 

The others were already there and watching the news as they ate. It was about the trial, of course. They finished their meal and waited until it was time to leave for the High Court. 

The court was in a separate building. Trials were handled by a rotating group of three judges. By chance, Tootha's trial was going to be judged by two men and one woman judges. Tootha was already at accused table when they got there. The band let Firebird enter the court room first, then Catman, Starchild, Spaceman, and finally Demon follow her in. Demon, of course, found it hard not to be right behind the Sovereign.

The court was filled with both other witnesses- palace staff and the guards who had gone to Earth with Firebird- and news people. Catman pulled out the Sovereign's chair for her.

Tootha saw that, assumed he was the mate, and snorted. "Again, why would you have a manchild, Sovereign, when you could have a real man? Call off this farce, and I'll forgive you."

Demon looked at the others. "Now?"

They nodded. With a low growl, Demon stalked over to Tootha's table as the others' took their seats, leaving one next to the Sovereign open.

Demon leaned down toward Tootha. "He's a better man than you, and he is not the Sovereign's mate. I am. And I do NOT like a sniveling little coward like you harassing my mate. Pray the court finds you guilty and puts you in a nice, safe cell."

Tootha went white and his eyes wide. He swallowed and looked like he shat his pants. Demon growled at him and then left to sit by the Sovereign.

The rest of the band, and Firebird, were trying to hide their laughter behind their hands and not really succeeding. The palace staff and the guards didn't even try.

One of the judges banged a gavel and said "Settle down, the trial is about to proceed."

The bailif "O ye, all parties gather for the case of the Sovereigh of Kistoipa vs Tootha. Charges, prolonged harrassment, insult of the Sovereign, assult on the Sovereign, her mate, friends and guards, as well as Treason."

"Call the first plaintiff."

Firebird got up and walked up to the testimony box. She stated her name and title for the court.

"Give your testimony."

The Sovereigh sigh. "Many years ago, when I still just the Sovereign's daughter before my mother passed, my circle, which included the one who would be my mate, left for Earth. I did not know at the time which one was my mate. But it left me alone. My mother, thinking it wasn't one of them, aproved others courting me. But I was not interested in any of them."

"So, a bond had been made?"

"No, your honor. We just caught each other's scent, but we had not touched. So I wasn't even sure which one it was, but I did have a guess.

"So time went on and most of the suitors dropped away. Save for Tootha. He down right harassed me, and some of my staff despite being told I was not interested, did not want him, and would not take him as my mate. This continued even after my mother handed the crown to me and passed away."

"Did she give you any quests?"

"Yes, one, go to Earth, find my mate and circle, and bring them home."

"Did you find them?"

Firebird continued her testimony, telling of the auditions on Earth, the portal opening during it, Tootha's minions attacking, and her having to reveal her true form to the band. She also included the lead minion's admission that they had been sent by "his master to get rid of his rivals". The only one who would consider Demon and the band rivals was Tootha.

They showed the video of the Tootha in the throne room. One thing Firebird hadn't noticed before was, when her back was turned to him before she grabbed him, he did look like he would attack her.

The judges dismissed her and called the band to testify- Demon first. The guards were next, to verify the attack. Then members of the palace staff, most of whom had their own cases of harassment against Tootha.

The Sovereign glanced over at Tootha during the trial. He seemed to finally give up and slipped down into his seat. He was definitely afraid of Demon. When it finally came time for his part, he gave up. Told the judges he was quilty of it all, appoligized to anyone he had hurt, and would take whatever punishment the court deemed proper.

Tootha shuffled back to his seat, completely defeated. The judges took little time with their verdict. Twenty years for the harassment of the staff, fifty years for the harassment of the Sovereign for both before and after she took the throne, and life for the attack on the Sovereign, her mate and circle, and the guards on Earth.

There was applause from the gallery. As the Sovereign and the band were getting up to leave and the prison guards shackling Tootha, Demon growled and did a mock lunge at him. Tootha shied back into his guards.

As they left the court house, Firebird heaved a big sigh. "Well, that was satisfying."

Demon said "How about some stress relief now?"

"DEMON!"

"Not that! Though I could hope." Demon said with a grin. "Come rehearse with us."

Firebird thought a moment. "Domo, does the Sovereign have any business on the schedule?"'

"No, Sovereign. I made sure the day was clear for the trial." Domo replied.

She smiled. "Then, let's rock!"

They headed for the studio. Domo sighed. "At least I knew where to pry all of you when it's dinner."

Sure enough, dinner came, and Domo was chasing them out of the studio. They talked music during dinner, barely paying attention to the news report on the trial. When they finished dinner, Starchild suggested they return to the studio. That they only had two more days to the formal dinner party and their gig. Demon and Firebird looked at each other, conflicted. 

Firebird finally said "Music first....other later?" 

Demon agreed. Trouble was, they got so into playing, it was rather late when they left the studio. They were tired, hot, but happy. When they got to her room, they stripped slowly. Walked into the pool together and just swam the length of it. They dried off and headed for bed. Just beside it, Demon pulled Firebird into his arms and gave her a deep, long kiss. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. They knew neither of them had the energy to fly tonight. So he just scooped her up and put her on the bed and climbed on next to her. Their passion that night was slow, but still gave them shivers down to their toes and to the tips of their wings. The big fire, when it happened, was more soothing. After, Demon pulled her close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning at breakfast, Domo informed Firebird she had state business. The band pouted a bit when they heard that. They had fun yesterday when reshearsing with her. Demon looked at her with puppy dog eyes (which was a little disturbing) "After lunch?"

"I might have to deal with details for the formal dinner day after tomorrow. But if I get done in time, maybe." Firebird replied.

"I've made sure that is part of the morning business, Sovereign." Domo told her.

Firebird laughed. "Efficient as always, Domo. Go rock, boys."

Domo came to court for the dinner discussion. The food had been decided awhile ago. It was mostly just where the orchestra was setting up, where KISS would set up, and who was coming. 

Domo looked at the list. "We have gotten replies of yes from most of the local island Sovereigns, with a few who will be staying overnight. There are some regrets from a few further way Sovereigns. I think you would like to know Sovereign Rivercat, her daughter Lake, and her granddaughter Silvercat will be coming."

Firebird smiled. "Oh, I was hoping she'd make it! Her granddaughter is old enough now? Great. And her daughter will not be happy with anything."

While Firebird was working, so were the band. During a break, Demon tried working on the lyrics again and got nowhere. "DAMNIT."

Starchild looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Demon sighed. "I'm trying to write a song. I got the music last night. But I keep writing your song when I try for the lyrics."

"My song?"

"Yeah, "I Was Made For Loving You". Granted it fits Firebird and me, but it's not what I'm trying for! And I wanted it for tomorrow night." Demon handed Starchild the music sheets.

"Ummm, yes, this would make a great song. But..." Starchild looked up at him. "Why don't you just sing "Made For Loving You" tomorrow?"

"Really? But it's your song."

Starchild shrugged. "Yes, but I can loan it to you for one night. We can rehearse it now before the Sovereign gets here. You know the music, just need to work a bit on remembering the whole lyrics."

Demon grinned and nodded. 

Firebird arrived just as they were playing "Shout It Out Loud". They had her guitar fired up and ready for her and had fun for a few hours. Every so often, she would sit a song out to hear what they wanted to play the next night. Domo had to come get them for dinner.

"Also," Domo asked. "Have you planned on what you are going to wear? It has to be formal."

"Demon, that means no spikey things on the armor. If you wear it." Firebird said.

"You mean I can go naked?" Demon leered.

"NO. You have to wear clothes." Firebird laughed. "But, yes, Domo, I have an outfit picked out."

"Thank you, Sovereign." Domo said as he lead them into the dinning room.

Dinner was mostly the band taking about music and the songs. Firebird hardly talked as she seemed tired.

As they finished up and the band headed out to get a little more rehearsal time in. Demon turned to Firebird. "Are you coming?"

Firebird yawned. "No, I think I'll take a nap. I'm going to get no rest tomorrow. You can wake me up when you finish rehearsing. I'll probably only doze."

"Are you sure? I can always stay with you." Demon pleaded.

"No, go rehearse if you want to. You'll know where I'll be."

Firebird walked to her room as the band headed in other directions for the studio. Demon stood for a moment, watching her walk away, conflicted on what to do.

Starchild walked back to him. "Come on, you'll see her in a couple of hours. This way you can rehease "Made For Loving You" without her finding out."

"Yeah, I guess." Demon growled and glanced back down the hallway before turning to go with the other men.

Two hours or so later, Demon made it back to the room. Firebird was naked, laying on her side, mostly asleep. He stared at her for a long time before he went to take off his clothes. Despite trying to be quiet, he made noise. Firebird mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over on her back. He took a quick swim, shook himself dry, and went to the bed. He climbed in next to her and hesitated just a moment before he kissed her. She did say to wake her up. But she only moaned a little and didn't open her eyes. He cocked his head, then grinned and bent to tease her breasts. One hand on one nipple and his mouth and tongue on the other. He sucked, licked, and teased her. She giggled and opened her eyes. He growled and teased her nipples before he moved onto her and looked deep into her eyes.

Firebird gazed back into his eyes. Demon shifted himself and entered her. He saw the passion and sensations on her face and eyes as they moaned together. He watched her as he started to move. She matched his rhythm and it sent shivers along both of them. He moved his hands to her hips and rolled over on his back so she rode him. They rode in waves as the little orgasms burned through their bodies. She leaned forward to kiss him. He heard her panting. He smiled at her as he moved his hands to her wings, to hold them against her back so they could roll over again. He paused for just a moment as he kissed her, with tongue, before he pulled back to look into her eyes as he began to thrust harder. She echoed his moves as the big orgasm began to grow.

She arched up against him as the orgasm hit. He growled and she did her odd little growl moan. As it faded, they collapsed together. They rested a few minutes before cooling off. They went back to curled up together. Demon kissed her a few times before resting his head on her shoulder. Sleep came quickly.

The next day was busy. Firebird and Domo were seeing to the set up for the dinner. The order was guests would gather, drinks served. Then the Sovereign, her mate, and circle would be introduced. Dinner would follow. Finally the tables would be cleared from the room and the music would begin. First KISS and then the orchestra would finish out the night. The band set up their instruments, checked the sound and headed for lunch. But Firebird was not there. She was still busy with the set up. Domo managed to slip away to talk to the band.

"Gentlemen, after this, I suggest you take a rest because it will not be an early night. And, Demon, it will be in your room. Not in the Sovereign's. It's tradition. Besides, if the Sovereign manages to get away, she will be taking a nap. You'll meet up again at her door before you head to the formal dinning room."

Demon grumbled at that, but had no choice.

Just a short while before they had to be at the dinner, Catman, Spaceman, and Starchild left their rooms at almost the same time. They were rather elegantly dressed. Still KISS mode. but formal for their normal outfits. They met at Demon's door.

"Demon, you ready? Or awake?"

The door opened. "Yes on both parts." He growled. He still wore armor, but it wasn't as...pointy as Firebird called it. It was elegant and bit ornate. He wasn't wearing his dragon boots. More simple black, knee high boots.

They continued on to the Sovereign's room. Demon knocked on the door and Firebird opened it and stepped out.

Firebird was in red as usual, darker red than normal. Her boots were simple with some gold studs. She also had a skirt/loin cloth that fell to her knees, front and back in a triangle shape, leaving her legs, in leggings, visible.. It looked beaded. Her top echoed the skirt with a deep v neck and some shoulder armor and breast cups. in gold. And gold bands on her wings, along the outer edge. She had her hair up and a gold tiara style crown with an orange stone in it, and of course her sun star pendant.

"Wow. You are beautiful." Demon almost drooled.

"Thank you, Demon." She smiled. "Well, shall we go join the crowd?"

They walked the longer distance to the formal dinning room. There was one of Domo's staff waiting for them by the double doors.

"Sovereign, you know the routine. But, gentlemen, Demon should be on her left, then Spaceman. Starchild, you are on the Sovereign's right, with Catman. After Domo presents you and the Sovereign greets the guests, the Sovereign and Demon will desend the stairs first with the rest of you following." He then knocked lightly on the door. "They're here and ready."

There was three thuds and both doors open. Domo was to the right. "Sovereigns, ladies, and gentlemen. I present to you the Sovereign Firebird and her mate Demon with her circle Starchild, Catman, and Spaceman."

The group walked in and stopped at the top of the steps. The Sovereign acknowledged the applause. "Thank you and welcome to the palace. I hope you all have a wonderful evening."

She touched Demon's arm with the lightest of touches and started down the stairs. Some of the crowd started forward to get personal introductions. Until there was finally a pause.

Starchild looked stunned. "How are we suppose to remember all these people."

Firebird laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You probably won't see most of them again. Unless there is another gathering like this. There is only a few I'd like to remember. And here comes one of them!"

From the group of people still hanging around the Sovereign there came a tall, white haired, elderly woman in a long gown, a younger woman who who looked like her, and a teen aged girl.

"Firebird, I have been looking for you all day. I want to check out this young man of yours." The older woman eyed Demon up and down.

"Now, Rivercat, you can't steal my mate." Firebird smiled and hugged the older woman.

"I didn't say steal. Besides, younger men are too much trouble." Rivercat replied with a wink.

Firebird laughed out loud. "Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the eldest Sovereign, Rivercat, her daughter Lake, and granddaughter Silvercat. This one will keep you on our toes."

They chatted for awhile, the men liking Rivercat and her granddaughter. Her daughter, not so much. She was a rather straight laced woman. Then dinner was announced and they took their seats. Firebird and Demon sat together at the top of the table (wide enough for two) with Starchild, Spaceman, and Catman on the right side. Firebird was happy to see Domo had placed Rivercat and her family on the left side.

Demon discovered he was close enough to Firebird he could rub her leg with his under the table. So every so often, he did. Which caused Firebird to get certain looks on her face and then hiss at him. Most people didn't catch it, but of course Rivercat did.

"Firebird, is your Demon playing footsie under the table with you?" she asked.

Demon was caught mid-bite and had a guilty look. Firebird glared at him. "Yes, and it's driving me crazy. At least it isn't skin to skin."

"Good for him." Rivercat replied.

"Mother!" Lake said to her. "Really, have some dignity."

Demon grinned at Rivercat. "I like her!"

Firebird laughed. "Really, Lake, you should have expected it."

Dinner was finished and they all got up so the tables could be cleared away for dancing later. After awhile, Domo came to get the band to get ready for their set. Rivercat and Silvercat followed Firebird to the front, Lake following behind. She really didn't want to be there, but was hoping to keep her mother behaved. 

KISS gets in place and Domo goes to introduce them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Sovereign would like to present, Kiss."

"No, No, NO, Domo!" Rivercat stepped forward. "That is not how you introduce KISS! Have you never watched any videos from Earth?"

The elder Sovereign climbed the stairs to the stage, the band curious as to what she would do. "You introduce them like this. Now, shoo!"

After Domo sniffed "Really." he walked from the stage. Rivercat went up to Starchild.

"Excuse me, young man, may I borrow your mic a moment."

Starchild gestured and she stepped up. "Ladies and gentlemen, all the way from Earth, for your, and the Sovereign's pleasure,"

Lake just cried "MOTHER!", gave up and went to the back of the room. Silvercat giggled and Firebird facepalmed. Demon grinned at her and the rest of the band's jaws dropped.

Rivercat winked at Demon and continued. "You wanted the best and you got the best! KISS!"

She hurried from the stage as the opening to Detroit Rock City started.

Demon leaned to his mic. "She's feisty. I like her. Can we keep her?"

Rivercat got back to Firebird and Silvercat. Silvercat was giggling. "Go, Gramma!"

The audience was broken down into the teenagers and younger people up front, the older people mostly the Sovereigns in the middle and the staid, older ones in back. The teenagers had a great time dancing to the band. Firebird, Rivercat, and Silvercat danced up front. There was a space between the audience and the stage. They had heard Demon breathed fire during the shows and they didn't want to be burnt.

The concert was most of the way through, when Firebird saw Domo and a staff member move a chair into the open space, facing the middle of the stage. Domo then came over to Firebird.

"Sovereign, your presence is requested." And lead her to the chair.

The last song faded away and Starchild stepped up to his mic. "Now, this next song I normally sing. But Demon asked to sing it tonight for someone special."

Demon switched places with Starchild to be at the middle mic. Looked like he was going to say something, then changed his mind. He nodded to the others and they started to play.

Firebird, looking straight at Demon, heard the opening cords of "I Was Made For Loving You." Demon began to sing the lyrics

"Tonight I wanna give it all to you  
In the darkness  
There's so much I wanna do  
And tonight I wanna lay it at your feet  
'Cause girl, I was made for you  
And girl, you were made for me"

Firebird smiled at him, focusing only on him. As he started the chorus, she mouthed the words along with him.

"I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me"

She almost sang the next lines out loud with him. His eyes were fixed on her.

"Tonight I wanna see it in your eyes  
Feel the magic  
There's something that drives me wild  
And tonight we're gonna make it all come true  
'Cause girl, you were made for me  
And girl I was made for you"

Save Firebird sang "boy". They were only aware of each other. No one else existed.

"I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby  
Can you give it all to me"

Firebird stopped mouthing the words and Demon continued on. He had such a look in his eyes.

"Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough, oh, oh  
I can't get enough  
Yeah,ha."

Firebird was barely aware of the band, but she heard them as the song wound down to the finish.

"I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

Oh, I was made, you were made  
I can't get enough  
No, I can't get enough

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can't get enough of you baby  
Can you get enough of me

I was made for lovin' you baby  
You were made for lovin' me  
And I can give it all to you baby"

The last notes faded away. Demon had a look that seemed to say "Was that right? Was it enough?"

Firebird got up from her chair and climbed up the stairs to Demon. She stood slightly to one side of the mic and they looked at each other before Firebird reached up, grabbed the collar of his armor, and pulled him down to kiss him. It was a long and passionate kiss before she pulled back, then released him. He was grinning like crazy. 

Firebird turned and walked back down the stairs. "Yeah, I kissed my mate in public. I'm the Sovereign, I can do that. Deal with it."

Demon threw his wings out, his bead back, and breathed the biggest column of fire he could.

Firebird looked back at him. "Bragging?"

He grinned down at her. "Celebrating."

Firebird went and joined Rivercat, but not for long. Silvercat squeeed. "That was the most romatic thing ever! Come meet my friends!"

Firebird was dragged off to meet the teenagers. They wound down the show with a few more songs and "Good Night!"

Demon came over to Rivercat. "Have you seen where the Sovereign went to?"

Rivercat nodded. "She's off with my granddaughter with some other teenagers." 

As Demon moved off find her. Rivercat stopped him.

"Demon, do you remember a music piece called Moonlight and the dance that goes with it?"

He looked at the other Sovereign. ""Yes, ma'am. I know of it."

Rivercat said. "It's one of the most romantic, if not the most romantic, dances ever. You start with only touching finger tips and slowly get closer without fulling touching. You make the end your own by how you touch your partner's hand. It's said that it is really romantic if one of the partners has wings. I don't think it has ever been done where both partners had wings.."

Demon pondered it for a moment. "I think I understand." And started to move away again.

Rivercat put her hand on him again. "Don't let her get away, Demon. In the dance or in life."

Demon nodded and left to find Firebird in the middle of a group of teenagers. Who giggled like crazy when they saw it was him looking for her.

The orchestra started up in the background and some people moved to the dance floor. They played older music. Demon and Firebird just watched the others dance. Firebird figured he was too tired after the show to bother. The rest of the band came up to them along with Rivercat. They talked about different things until Firebird turned to ask Demon something and he wasn't there.

She looked around. "I wonder where he got to."

Rivercat, hiding a smile behind her glass, "I have no idea."

The leader of the orchestra made an announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have had a request for Moonlight."

There were mumurs through the crowd as the people on the dance floor cleared it. Then Demon crossed the empty floor to about the middle and reached out his right hand. "Sovereign Firebird, may I have this dance?"

There was a gasp from the gathering. Rivercat clapped her hands "Yes! Go, boy!"

Firebird's eyes went wide. She drained her glass and handed it to someone, she wasn't sure who, and headed toward Demon. She stopped and reached out her right hand to touch his fingers. They held the pose until the music started.

They moved around each other, matching the slow music. Moving faster and closer as the music increased. Until the first pass back to back, their wings extented. First pass, level with their arms, second pass, raised high about their heads. Then face to face, closer, almost touching, as the music began to wind down. One last pass back to back, turn around to face each other. Then Firebird began to slide away to end the dance. Demon, instead of touching her hand, grabbed her left wrist in his right hand.

Firebird was startled and paused. Demon looked at her for a moment before he twirled her back to him. Catching her in his left arm, pinning her wings to her back, bending his left kneel to dip her. Her right leg bent, her left extented. His left wing was draped down, almost like it was going to curl around her. His right wing was fully extented about his head.

Demon held that pose as the music ended, staring into her eyes. Then he lowered his head and kissed Firebird. It was a long and passionate kiss. And most people there were convinced that if they had not been there, it would have lead to a lot more.

He pulled back from the kiss, staring into her eyes before spinning her back up to her feet and settling his wings back down. They were almost startled by the appalause they got. They had forgotten others were there. The room was thundering with it. Firebird heard a "YES!" from the crowd and she knew it was Rivercat.

Starchild went up to Domo. "Do I have to stay here any longer? Or can I leave? I just got inspired."

Domo answered. "No, sir, there is no protocal. Only for the Sovereign and Demon."

"OOoo, ouch. They are not going to happy with that. But thank you, Domo. And don't tell them!" Starchild headed out the door to his room. Where he had a canvas prepped but not started.

Firebird and Demon stood on the dance floor until the appalause died down. They headed to their friends while others came back to the dance floor. Not as much as before, because they knew they couldn't compete with the Sovereign's and Demon's dance.

Rivercat was smiling as they walked up. "You did excellent, boy. That was the greatest Moonlight dance ever. I don't think anyone will ever top it."

Silvercat's eyes were wide. "I changed my mind. That dance was the most romantic thing ever, the song second."

Firebird had a shy smile and a look about her. "Thank you both."

Demon growled just a little. "Yeah, but now I want all these people to go away. No offense, Sovereign Rivercat."

She replied. "None taken. And I understand completely. Let's see if we can hurry people along. And you two go get something cold to drink."

Rivercat moved among the other Sovereigns and, while chatting to them, said things like "I bet Firebird and Demon would like to rest a bit." or "I can see they are rather arosed by that dance." After awhile, enought people had left that she went up to the Firebird and Demon and shooed them out, with just a "Have fun, kids."

Demonn and Firebird walked the quiet hall to her room. Demon took her hand and she let him. They reached the room and entered, crossed to the bed room. Even if they could talk, Firebird doubted they would. The dance still burned in their souls.

Firebird went to her usual spot on the bench. Took off her crown, the bands on her wings. She reached back to take off her armor and top, but had trouble with the armor's fastening. Demon straddled the bench behind her to help. 

When she was topless, he looked at her back for a moment. Then put his hands on her wings and kissed her neck. He kissed down it until he got to the top of her spine between her wings. He kissed the top and licked between her wings. She moaned and growled as he licked her again, rolling his tongue against her spine. It made her sit straighter. He started to lick down her spine, teasing with his tongue side to side, circling and rolling his tongue as he slowly drew it down between her wings. 

She did a prolonged growl moan He felt more sensation from his hands than his tongue, but it still sent shivers down his spine. He slowed as he licked down her back, making her shiver and growl. Her hands opened and closed, trying to find him to return the sensations.

He finally reached the bottom of her wings were he teased longer. She was leaning forward, griping the bench, panting. He sat up and released her wings, which snapped open and then closed again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He held her until she came completely down from the high.

Demon got off the bench and came around to her front to help her finally get her boots and leggings off. She could hardly stand still. When he helped her sit down, he turned her around to she straddled the bench facing the other direction. He finished undressing and then sat with his back to her.

He looked over his shoulder at Firebird. She was still panting a little, but she had a slightly wicked grin. She knew what he wanted and moved closer to do it. She did not have a tongue like his, but she could use hers well.

She had to rise up a bit as Demon was taller, even sitting. She gathered his hair and held it up with one hand as she kissed his neck. She echoed what he did as she kissed down to the top of his wings. 

Releasing his hair, she put her hands on his wings. And started licking circles down his spine. He arched his back as the sensations hit him. This was much more intense then when she had touched with her hand. He did his own growl moan and shivered.

His wings jerked, wanting to stretch out. She worked down his back so slowly. As she got lower, he leaned forward and grabbed the bench like she did. Gods, it was an amazing sensation. If his wings were free, he would have sprend them out. Until she finally reached the bottom of his wings, kissed the spot, and released his wings. They snapped out, too, like hers, and completely out of his control. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, and put her head on his back. To wait while he came back down from his high.

When his panting had slowed, she got up and moved in front of him. He reached up with both hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Then slide his hands down to her neck, shoulders, her chest to her breats, continued to her hips. He grinned and pulled her forward to his lap. Then lifted her to entered her. He held her close in his lap for awhile, savoring the sensations, both his and hers. He stood and she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his shoulders. He leaped skyward, carrying both with his wings. 

Her wings snapped out and began to move with his. Their hips were in rhythm with their wings. There was echos from the whole night. Echos of the song and the dance, too. Specially the dance. 

Yet again, they lost track of time. There was just their bodies, their wings, rising, spiraling, and rising again. Until the big orgasm started and Demon aimed for their bed. This time it was more intense than ever before. From the wing kisses, the dance, just the whole night. Like it was a special night.

As Firebird looked up at him, she saw the same look. 

They came down enough to make it to the pool to finish cooling off. They climbed out of the pool and headed for bed. They didn't noticed it was almost dawn. They didn't care. They just curled up together and slipped into sleep.

The next morning, Demon woke Firebird up the usual way. She still said they were not her wake up buttons. They swam a little and dressed.

They headed for the dinning room and found Rivercat and Silvercat as guests. Lake was appearently off with some other Sovereigns, having had enough of her mother's antics.

But the last to arrive was Starchild, looking sleepy, and carrying a covered canvas. "Good morning, Sovereign, Sovereign, Silvercat." He kissed the ladies' hands.

Firebird looked at him. "You look like you got no sleep last night."

Starchild yawned. "Didn't, was up painting all night. I was inspired."

"Oh."

He held up the canvas and uncovered it. "A gift, for you, Sovereign Firebird, and Demon."

There were gasps and "Wow!" Rivercat said "I love it!"

Demon stared and said "It's perfect."

Firebird just stared, her hand on her mouth. 

The background was simple, just enough to suggest a room. Even though the orchestra was behind them last night, it was not in the painting. It was simply Demon and Firebird at the finish of their dance, her in his arm in the dip with his wing raised high, and his head lowered just a bit as if going in for the kiss.

"It's...it's beautiful, Starchild. Thank you." Firebird said. "Is that really what we looked like?"

Domo said. "Which reminds me. The dance, the whole thing, is on the news."

Domo turned on the news and cued up the story. The talking heads babbled on about what a splendid gathering it was. How good KISS was and that they serenaded the Sovereign. And that the Sovereign and Demon danced the perfect Moonlight. They showed the whole dance.

Demon and Firebird looked at each other while watching. Rivercat caught their glances, with a smile.

"Domo, you, of course, sent a copy of the dance to Sovereign Firebird's room."

"Of course, Sovereign."

Firebird sighed. "You know that we will never be able to dance that dance again."

"Hell, no one will be able to dance that dance again." Rivercat said. "You did it, the perfect dance."

"And where will we hang the painting?"

Demon said. "Bedroom."

"Now, Rivercat, are you staying for a few days or heading back today?"

"Think I'll stay a few days. Get to really know your young man and his artist friend, plus the others."

"Or you could come keep an eye on me in court." Firebird said. "I, at least, have to go to work."


End file.
